Tortillas are a popular food item, usually enjoyed best when they have just been cooked. Uncooked tortillas typically do not provide the same taste appeal as warmed tortillas. Often, tortillas are eaten in combination with other hand-held food. Preparing such meals would require an added step beforehand, in order to warm the tortilla so as to optimize the tortilla's flavor and texture.
Warming devices, including devices designed specifically for warming tortillas, are known in the art. Tortilla warmers are popular for their ability to warm tortillas to an appropriate temperature so as to be properly enjoyed with a meal.
However, the desired texture of tortillas can vary, from meal to meal. Furthermore, depending upon the number of people desiring tortillas, as well as how quickly they eat on average, it can be difficult to warm the appropriate number of tortillas at the appropriate rate, and within the appropriate time interval.